Different techniques are known in the art for promoting healing of joints following surgery. Platelets are one such agent for this purpose. Platelets secrete a number of factors including serotonin, fibronectin, ADP, thromboxane A, platelet factor 4, platelet-derived growth factor, and platelet activating factor. Release of these factors is believed to cause a chemotactic response which initiates the process of migration between endothelial cells. As more factors continue to be released from platelets as well as monocytes and macrophages, angiogenesis, osteogenesis and the formation of granulation tissue are promoted. Several platelet-based products are commercialized under the labeling of Platelet Rich Plasma (PRP), also referred to as Autologous Platelet Gel. The commercial products include the GPS® System (Biomet), Fibrinet (Cascade Medical), and SmartPrep (Harvest), which are described for use following arthroscopic repairs, such rotator cuff repair, meniscus repair, and ACL reconstruction. These PRP systems are disclosed as containing several growth factors, including vascular endothelial growth factor, platelet-derived growth factor, transforming growth factor-β, fibroblast growth factor and epidermal growth factor.
Iwata, et al., Muscle & Nerve 34(5):623-30 (2006), reports use of fibroblast growth factor-2 to enhance functional recovery of reinnovated muscle, e.g., following surgery.
Sanchez, et al., Med. Sci. Sports Exerc. 35(10):1648-52 (2003), reports the application of an autologous plasma rich in growth factors as being beneficial in restoring connective tissues following arthroscopic treatment of large, non-traumatic avulsions of articular cartilage in the knee.
Foster, et al., Am. J. Sports Med. 37(11):2259-72 (2009), is a review that reports on the use of Platelet-rich plasma for chronic tendinopathy, bone healing, acute ligamentous injuries, total knee arthroplasty, ACL reconstruction, acute achilles tendon repair, rotator cuff repair, acute cartilage and meniscus repair.